Computing-intensive or data-intensive organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, and the like often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities, known as data centers. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large number of server, network, and other computer equipment suitable to process, store, and exchange data as desired to facilitate the organization's operations. Data centers are often located remote from the organization, such that data is exchanged to and from the data center over the internet. Unfortunately, transmitting high volumes of data over the internet can be costly and time consuming.